Faith & Angel
by Stuart Reinke-williams
Summary: A one shot story explaining how Faith got her abilities and first met Angel. Ideal jumping on point for anyone who reads my Buffy Reimagined book series.


**Faith / Angel One shot**

**Different Worlds**

It was the day she had been waiting for, the day Faith would finally get to be a part of something bigger then her. Her father had promised she would be different a more powerful woman capable of extraordinary feats and finally able to avenge her mother's death at the hands of those demonic creatures.

Her father had been the one to make the deal with the Council, seeing as Faith had the potential to become a Slayer but not as yet actually being one they had decided she could be part of a off the record trial which would involve the temporary gifting of Slayer abilities to her in order to see how she would cope with having powers.

Faith - " So just that I'm clear these powers are exactly like the Slayer would have right, I mean I'll have all the same abilities to fight evil with.

The Watcher Rupert said " Yes Faith you'll be granted these powers and strengths for exactly one year. Just long enough for you to realise your undoubted potential. "

Faith - " That's great. This'll be so awesome, I've always felt like I was born to kick butt and now I'll be able to. "

With that the Watchers who were gathered began the ceremony, all chanting in a language Faith had no idea what it was but it sounded like it was that old. Suddenly she felt a force go through her whole body it felt like it was quite literally on fire then as quick as that it was over.

Faith - " That was it, did it work? She asked puzzled I don't feel that different, should I ? "

Richard - The ceremony will take a few hours but yes it did work Faith. You are indeed the first ever Slayer the Council has created in this manner. Again I must warn you there are no guarantees of the spell holding though. "

But Faith wasn't concerned with that, she was thrilled just to have a opportunity to fulfil her unused potential and now she finally had that chance. It wouldn't be wasted especially by her.

After she had made sure her father was safely back at home Faith decided the best thing to do was head out on the town and road test her new abilities not that the Watchers would approve of her going to the nearest nightclub where literally anything could happen, then again that to her was the joy. The unexpected, not knowing what or who she may come up against.

As Faith approached the nightclub she could see in the distance a girl, she was being accosted by two very tall men and obviously needed help. Sensing a chance to test her new strength Faith charged towards them and as they turned round she launched a roundhouse kick at the closest one sending him flying against one of the parked cars. It was only then Faith was they were definitely not humans as she'd thought rather they were some type of demon.

Demon 2 - " You really shouldn't have interfered, the cult does not stand for outside interference from anyone. "

Faith - " Sure sounds like a cult that sucks then. Why not next time try not picking on innocent young girls. "

And with that Faith remembering her training got her stake from inside her jacket pocket and rammed it into the demons heart killing him instantly.

Young woman - " Thank You so much, I was so scared. I didn't think anyone would intervene to help. "

Faith - " Yeah, it was my pleasure. Glad you're okay" as first tests to she had to say this certainly qualified as a success even if the other demon had seemed to escape. Faith left the girl to compose herself and headed into the nearest club. For some reason slaying that demon made her feel much more sexually alive then usual and she needed to release all the energy in her body she could feel building up.

It didn't take long for Faith to feel far more free as she easily attracted more than enough male attention to ease any stress she felt. Especially attractive was this tall stranger who although not much of a dancer was very pleasing on the eye to her anyway, more then enough that she wasted little time in persuading him to come to the nearest bathroom area so that she could make out with him.

It was amazing in fact far better then she expected it to be as they both quickly got each other naked and started making love right there and then. It was a good job Faith had jammed the toilet door shut so no one could disturb them, she certainly didn't want to be interrupted while so enjoying herself.

As the stranger caressed her body he did tell Faith his name, it was Angel a appropriate name given this experience was heavenly to Faith's mind anyway. She'd never actually had a proper boyfriend before so hadn't gone this far with anyone in her life but since she'd undergone the power ceremony her sex drive had been heightened to such a extent she just had to give in to her urges.

After what seemed like forever both Faith and Angel relaxed, as they both got dressed Faith couldn't help but ask why Angel had chose her out of everyone at the place to make love to.

Angel - " it's simple Faith i mean to me I just felt a connection to you that went beyond just your physical appearance, not that I'm saying you're ugly. " She laughed at that.

Faith - " Just relax, i know what you're saying. I feel it too kind of a mutual attraction you could say. "

Angel - " I'm so glad I didn't offend you, it may seem like I knew what I was doing but I really don't date that many women. "

Faith - " Glad to hear it, one thing I don't want is to be considered easy to get. Anyway in case I didn't say it before I'm Faith. I hope this isn't rude seeing as we've just met but what do you do Angel ? "

Angel - " So glad you asked, I'm a P.I. You may not know this but there are things in this city that are highly dangerous i just try my best to help out. "

Faith - " Sounds noble, don't suppose you need help with anything. I mean I've nothing better to do. "

Angel - " I would love some. I'm actually working a case right now, I don't suppose you've heard about the cult of death ? "

Faith was stunned this couldn't be fate could it.

Faith - " Funny you should say that, I ran into some things outside this club they mentioned a cult and were attacking a girl. Don't worry though I saved her. "

Angel - " I would really appreciate your help. Now let's talk to that girl. "

**Editor's Note - I hope everyone's enjoyed this first meeting between Faith and Angel. Please don't hesitate to let me know if you want more of their adventures together before they headed to Sunnydale.**


End file.
